Naruto: Rise of the Phantom
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: A slightly more dark story than I usually do. Crossover with Danny Phantom. If you want to know what it's about, you gotta read the first chapter. After that, you can do as you please. Pairing is NarutoxEmber. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey, new story. I know I'm going to feel the hate, but this is another story I've been working on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom

Trudging into his bathroom, the young blonde boy could only look at his reflection in the mirror with a look of utter disgust. Looking up at his forehead, he sighed before removing the headband tied to it, the dull metal bearing the village symbol on it. In the low light of the room, he quickly placed it down, as though only holding it caused him pain. However, the gentleness with which he put it down seemed to say that rather than harming him, he held great respect for the headband. Rather, he seemed to find himself unworthy to touch the item. Looking back at his reflection with a pained look in his eye, he rubbed the strange whisker-like marks that adorned his cheeks. Before that night, he had found them cool. Something that made him different than the disgusting masses of people inhabiting the village. Now he could only think of them as symbols of what he was. A freak and a monster.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had managed to accomplish his mission. After failing his Ninja exam for the third time, the blonde had been given a make-up test to take. He had managed to sneak into the Hokage's tower to find a large scroll. The largest scroll contained in the Hokage's private jutsu library. Known as the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, it was said to complain knowledge of jutsu so great, not even the Hokage could master them all. But Naruto didn't need to master them all...just one._

_Opening the scroll, he had come across a jutsu referred to as Kage Bunshin. Although clones were Naruto's worst jutsu, he didn't let it deter him, and set to work at learning the technique. And after approximately three hours, he had managed to do just that. As he lay on the ground exhausted, a rustling in the bushes caught his attention._

_Sitting up, he watched as one of his academy teachers, Iruka Umino step into the clearing, getting a big grin from Naruto. "Sensei, I was just going to come looking for you" he said, but his face fell at the angry look Iruka gave him._

"_Naruto, what could have possibly possessed you to do something like this? And what do you mean you were about to come looking for me?" asked Iruka. Naruto seemed confused, before he realized that Iruka may not have realized he was taking a make-up test._

"_I learned one jutsu from this scroll" he said, jumping to his feet. "Now I can pass and become a Shinobi!" _

"_Naruto, who told you something so crazy as that?" asked Iruka. Naruto this time was even more confused than Iruka now was._

"_Mizuki-sensei told me" replied Naruto. "He said that all I had to do was take the scroll and learn one jutsu from it as a make-up exam."_

"_Mizuki?" said Iruka, his eyes widening, before he heard a strange whistling sound. A very familiar whistling sound. Leaping away from his spot, he barely dodged a hail of kunai and shuriken raining down on him. Looking in the direction they had come from, Iruka narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing Mizuki, decked out in his Shinobi gear, complete with two fuma shuriken on his back._

"_Mizuki!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Oh Iruka" said Mizuki. "I'm just giving young Naruto a helping hand. And speaking of, Naruto, all you have to do is to hand over the scroll to me and you pass."_

"_So that's it Mizuki" said Iruka. "Just using Naruto to get the Forbidden Scroll. Naruto, whatever you do, you must not let Mizuki get his hands on the Scroll."_

"_Don't listen to him Naruto" said Mizuki. "He's just trying to hinder your progress, like usual. Why else would he choose your worst jutsu every time to test on?"_

"_I do it because I won't in good conscience let him out into the Shinobi world unprepared" said Iruka, looking over at Naruto._

"_Oh please Iruka" said Mizuki with a snarl. "We both know that you hate the boy. Naruto, give me the scroll now."_

"_I don't hate you Naruto" said Iruka. "He's lying to you."_

"_He's the one that's lying to you Naruto" said Mizuki. "He hates that you even exist."_

"_Why!" shouted Naruto, angry and confused beyond belief. "Why would Iruka-sensei, or anyone for that matter, hate me? Aside from my pranks, I've never done anything to anyone. And even my pranks were done _because_ people hate me." Mizuki smirked a dangerous smirk and Iruka was worried._

"_Oh, you want to know?" said Mizuki. "Well, since you asked, I suppose I can tell you."_

"No"_ thought Iruka, as Mizuki began to reach for on of his fuma shuriken._ "He wouldn't."

"_Thirteen years ago, on the night of your birth, the Kyuubi attacked the village" began Mizuki._

"_Damn it Mizuki" said Iruka. "It's against the Third's Law."_

"_Oh pipe down Iruka" said Mizuki maliciously. "He deserves to know just what he is."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "What law? And what does the Kyuubi attack have to do with me? The Forth Hokage killed it."_

"_Oh, he got rid of it, but he didn't kill it" said Mizuki. "He took it and he sealed it into a human form."_

"_MIZUKI, DON'T!" shouted Iruka. But his pleading fell on deaf ears._

"_He turned it into a baby boy, that to this day mocks us by making him look like the Yondaime" continued Mizuki. "You are the Kyuubi, you brat. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Pulling the fuma shuriken off his back, Mizuki almost laughed as Naruto fell back on his ass in shock at the declaration, before trying to scramble up and run. Throwing the giant metal weapon, Mizuki watched with a certain satisfaction as it cut through the air at the blonde boy. He frowned however when Iruka jumped in its way to shield the boy, taking one of the sharp ends right in his back._

_Naruto looked in shock. "Iruka-sensei" he uttered in the barest of whispers. "Why...I thought you hated me."_

"_I don't hate you Naruto" replied Iruka. "I have always tried to do what was best for you. You remind me so much of myself at your age. Naruto...I need you to take the scroll and run as fast as you can. Get out of here and warn the Hokage." Naruto could only look at his teacher in shock, before nodding and grabbing the scroll and dashing off. Iruka smiled a sad smile before he was knocked to the ground by Mizuki. _

"_Why do you defend this thing Iruka?" asked Mizuki. "After all, it's a demon that even killed your parents. It's a vile creature that deserves to be destroyed."_

"_Maybe you're right Mizuki. That is indeed the Kyuubi" said Iruka. Unbeknownst to either of the two, Naruto hadn't gone far, and was crestfallen when he heard Iruka's proclaimation. "But Naruto is not the Kyuubi" he continued and Naruto peaked out at the two from his hiding place at that. "Naruto is just a sad little kid that has gotten more crap than he deserves. He's more human than you Mizuki. And if you would even care to pay attention, the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi _into_ a human child. The child itself was not Kyuubi. Perhaps if the idiots in this village would respect that..." He would have said more, but Mizuki leaned up on the shuriken in Iruka's back, making the man cry out in pain._

"_Iruka you poor fool" he said. "It appears you're brainwashed by the beast. It's with a heavy heart I must end you before you become a threat to the leaf village." Bringing his hand back, Naruto saw a glint of a kunai, ready to pierce the skull of Iruka. Taking a kunai of his own out, he launched them at Mizuki, who realized at the last second and jumped away. Coming out of the bushes, Naruto's eyes flashed red for the barest of moments, and he spoke with a new-found animosity._

"_If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei again, I'll kill you" said Naruto, quivering with rage._

"_Oh really?" asked Mizuki, laughing. "You and what army?" As if to answer his question, Naruto put his hand in a strange, cross shaped seal that Iruka only recognized because of his studies. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Naruto, and the entire clearing and all the surrounding trees were filled with dozens of copies of himself._

_Flashback End _

Naruto had beaten Mizuki into a bloddy mess before Anbu had arrived and took the traitor away. Iruka had apparently been so impressed and grateful to him that he gave him his own headband and proclaimed that he was now a ninja. But Naruto didn't care. He could never look at himself in the mirror again, knowing what he was...what he contained. Walking out of his bathroom, he walked over to the chair in the very center of his living room area of the apartment. Sitting down, he sighed, before picking up a few pictures of himself and the Sandaime, Iruka, and Old Man Ichiraku and his daughter. Holding them close, he placed his hands in a seal and all around his apartment, several seal tags began lighting up, before sparking. A moment later, his entire building exploded, and Naruto was encased in the fireball, burning him alive in a blazing self-cremation.

What he didn't realize were the consequences of his actions as they rippled through time, like a boulder being dropped into a lake. Only one person did, if you could call him a person. Piercing red eyes opened as he looked upon the scene. All was an open book to the blue-skinned, purple-robed figure. As he watched the future unfold before him, his form continuously shifted between an adult form, to that of a young child, to an old, frail-looking man with a long white beard. He carried a long staff with two spikes at the top, a clock placed between them. His name was Clockwork, and he was the Master of Time itself. Looking into a swirling green vortex, Clockwork waved his hand and a number of events flew by at incredible speeds, as though time itself was speeding up to frightening levels.

He watched as the boy's village fell to a mass invasion of Sound and Sand ninja. Soon after, Orochimaru and his forces sought out the two other Sannin, completely destroying them. However, the Snake's victory was short lived, as he was soon killed shortly after by an organization known as Akatsuki. They had collected the eight remaining tailed beasts, still attempting to go through with their plans regardless of the destruction of Kyuubi. It was a disaster. Without the stability that Kyuubi, the most powerful of the beasts, provided, the statue they had used to contain the bijuu exploded, flooding the world with its raw power, utterly destroying the entire world.

With the destruction of Naruto's world, came the destruction of all worlds that were interconnected with it in a chain reaction. First, the land of the dead, the 'Ghost Zone' was destroyed, followed by every world the Ghost Zone was connected to, effectively unraveling all of reality into nothingness. Clockwork stroked his chin, trying to find the perfect events to set in motion to fix the timestream. While he had done it on occasion, Clockwork was technically forbidden from directly affecting the time stream. He could only get others to do the work for him. He would need to assign the boy a guardian to keep him from either being killed or killing himself. At least until the destruction of the Akatsuki organization.

"But who would be the perfect guardian for the boy" he uttered, still searching all possible alternate futures to the one that was coming, as he continued to shift ages. Opening his eyes and smirking as he transformed into his old form. Reaching to the top of his staff, he pressed a button at the top, before a bright blue light filled the room. When it cleared, a girl in her teens had appeared. She had pale skin, and wore a great deal of makeup around her green eyes and purple lipstick. Her hair was a bright blue that seemed to be almost flame-like, which framed her face in an almost 'M' shape, and was held back in a ponytail. She wore a black choker around her neck, and had a black, one-shouldered tank-top that left her midriff exposed. On her right arm she wore a black glove that covered most of the arm, and she had one black bracelet on her left arm. She seemed to be wearing black leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

She stumbled around for a moment, before dropping and using her guitar she had with her as a makeshift leaning post. Holding her head, she groaned a bit. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my domain" said Clockwork, still looking at Naruto's death as he continued shifting ages. "I have a little job for you."

"And who are you?" she asked. "Why should I do this job for you?"

"My name is Clockwork. I am the master of time itself" replied Clockwork. "And regardless of your contempt for authority figures, I require your assistance, Ember McLain. I need someone to keep watch over this boy, and perhaps teach him a bit." Ember looked on at images of Naruto passing before her. He seemed he was maybe three or so years younger than her.

"_Well"_ she thought. _"At least physically younger. After all, it's been quite a while since my death."_

"Why?" she asked. "What's so special about this kid?" Clockwork merely waved his hand and the images ceased as he shifted into the form of a child.

"All you need to know is that every world depends on this boy's survival" he replied, getting a quizzical look from Ember.

"What do you mean, 'survival?' she asked, and before her eyes, the images began again, and she watched Naruto's suicide with wide eyes. "The kid's gonna off himself?"

"Yes" replied Clockwork. "And his death would cause a chain of events that would be trouble for all. Hence the reason why I brought you here. I want you to watch over him. He himself isn't a ghost, but because of...certain events...he has the ability to use ghost abilities, so if you would kindly teach him how ghost powers work as well. Ember was almost entranced by the fact the kid was committing suicide.

"Alright, fine" she said, picking up her guitar. "I'll do it. But not for you. For him. I won't let him make the same mistake-" she cut herself off as Clockwork waved his staff.

"I know all about that" he said. "After all, I know everything." In a flash of blue light, both disappeared.

Walking out of his bathroom, Naruto walked over to the chair in the very center of his living room area of the apartment. Sitting down, he sighed, before picking up a few pictures of himself and the Sandaime, Iruka, and Old Man Ichiraku and his daughter. Holding them close, he placed his hands in a seal and all around his apartment, several seal tags began lighting up, before sparking. However, when the building blew up, Naruto felt no pain, nor did he feel any heat. Opening his eyes, which had been closed in anticipation of the impending explosion, he was shocked to see his building blowing up. The only this was that he wasn't in it. Rather, he was flying through the air, away from the blazing inferno. Looking up, he saw he was being held up by a strange, pale-skinned, blue-haired girl. She seemed to be flying through the air while standing on something that looked very similar to a biwa. Landing outside the village gate, he put him down, before jumping off her strange instrument, said instrument flying into her hand.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto, backing away. "What do you want with me?" The girl only picked up her instrument and plucked at a few strings.

"The name's Ember" she said. "I suggest you remember it kid, because you and I are going to be spending quite a bit of time together." Naruto stopped backing away, his face a mask of confusion.

"What kind of name is Ember?" he asked. "And what do you mean we'll be spending time together?"

"Listen kid" said Ember. "I've been designated your guardian. Until you're able to master your potential and defend yourself you're stuck with me." Naruto went wide eyed.

"My...guardian? Like a guardian angel?" he asked, and Ember almost blushed at hearing he thought of her as an angel.

"Kind of" she said. "Which means I especially don't wanna see you pulling another stunt like you did in your apartment. Do you understand?" Naruto let his head drop in shame, realizing what she was talking about. Ember figured by his look of shame that he did indeed understand and wouldn't be trying it again anytime soon. But then Naruto's head shot up.

"Oh crap!" he shouted. "I just blew up my apartment! Where the hell am I gonna live now?" Ember just shrugged before leaning back on her guitar.

"If you can't find something, I suppose I could just overshadow someone to make them give you a place to stay" she announced. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Overshadow?" he asked. "What the hell does that mean?" Ember just shrugged again.

"It means that I can temporarily take over someone's mind and body and make them do whatever I want" she said. "It's a ghost thing."

"Whoa" said Naruto, not even realizing her 'ghost' comment. "Can you show me?" Ember looked at him for a moment before grinning.

"Sure" she said, becoming intangible, though still slightly visible. "This is going to feel a little weird." Flying straight into Naruto, the boy felt a great tugging sensation on the back of his mind. A red aura enveloped him before he blacked out.

"Ugh" he groaned, rubbing his head. Looking around, he found himself in a strange sewer-like location, with ankle-deep water all over the floor. Looking down, he noticed he was laying on top of his new guardian, his face resting right on her breasts. Realizing this, he jumped up and stood against the wall. Hearing a groan, he saw Ember sit up and rub her head just as he had.

"Never had _that_ happen before" she said. "Ugh, what was that?" A sudden breeze suddenly flowed through the dark tunnel they were in, and you could see their hair blow in the slight gust. Naruto and Ember looked at each other before the light breeze turned into a hurricane force wind that picked them up off the ground and sucked them through the hallways, making them crash into each other and the walls and floor. Eventually they arrived in a rather large chamber with a cage on one side, a tag with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"**Hahahahaha" **chuckled a deep, and dark sounding voice. **"Well well. I always knew about the Whelp. But it appears that we also have an ectoplasmic whelp to deal with. But the question is why?"** Looking beyond the cage, they saw two crimson eyes staring at them both.

"You're Kyuubi, aren't you?" asked Naruto, backing away. Something that made Kyuubi grin within the confines of his prison.

"**Ooh, you reek of fear boy"** said Kyuubi. **"And I must say, it's a smell that's just as pleasant coming from you as it is when coming from those pathetic human villagers."** At Kyuubi's proclamation, something changed with the Blonde, and he began moving toward the cage instead.

"Oh yeah?" he shouted. "And what do I have to be afraid of? You? You're behind those bars." As he got closer, he heard a roar and several claws shot out from the bars, stopping barely an inch from his face, as Kyuubi had no more room to fit his hand through. Naruto yelled in fright and jumped away, only for Kyuubi to laugh yet again.

"**Oh, there is nothing more amusing than proving your own power over others"** the fox said between chuckles. Ember looked up in awe. She had seen some things since her death, but the fox was massive.

"What are you?" she asked. "Clockwork never told me about you." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. And then began chuckling yet again.

"**Ah, now I see"** he said. **"So the Master of Time has decided to alter whatever fate was to befall the boy, and thus made you his guardian. To answer your question, I am the Kyuubi. The strongest piece of the once whole Juubi."**

"What's the Juubi?" asked Naruto, and Ember could only nod at his question, having been just about to ask it herself. The Kyuubi sat back in its cage.

"**Before I or my brethren were created, we existed as one being, known as the Juubi. The Ten-tailed beast. When Juubi did battle with the man you humans call, the "Sage of Six Paths," the man activated a power which sealed away Juubi within him. Eventually, upon his death, the Juubi would have been released. However, using another power, he managed to seal the Juubi's body into the moon, while splitting its power into myself and the other tailed beasts."**

"**However, there is even more to the story. Back when we were one being, the Juubi was a power almost beyond comprehension. Just as Clockwork is the Master of Time, the Juubi was the Master of Creation. All life was created from Juubi and Clockwork. From animals, to plants, to humans...to ghosts."**

"Hang on" interrupted Ember. "What do you mean 'gave life' to ghosts. Ghosts are dead, that's generally how people become ghosts."

"**This is true. But, you little ectoplasmic whelp, there are ghosts who never lived, such as Clockwork, and then there is the soul of a human, comprised upon creation, that in turn moves on to become ghosts themselves. As for my brethren and I, only myself, the eight-tailed, and the seven-tailed even remembers any of this. And you being here has given me a delicious idea, that I'm sure Clockwork already knew I was going to have."**

"And what is that?" asked Naruto, who was following very little of what was going on. As if in response, Naruto was suddenly blasted with a red energy that leaked from the seal.

"**Juubi's power of creation was for the most part lost upon our separation" **said Kyuubi, before blasting Ember as well, pinning both against the wall. **"But I have just enough of it to give him the ghost powers that Clockwork no doubt sent you here to teach him, girl. I do apologize, but in order to give him these powers, I need to first infuse him with some of your ectoplasm as well as my own youki."** As the flow of energy subsided, both Naruto and Ember dropped to the floor.

"So what?" she asked, panting. "He's a half-ghost now?" Kyuubi just laughed.

"**Oh please" **hesaid**. "While he may have the powers of a ghost now, he is neither a phantom nor is he human. Consider him to be more of a...demon."** The Fox began to laugh even harder as Ember passed out, too much of her ectoplasm drained from her. She needed to rest to replenish it. Naruto caught her fading from the mindscape, her ponytail having barely a spark left, before he too faded into unconsciousness, the Fox's laughter deafening in his ears.

This time it was Ember who awoke first, resting on top of the unconscious Naruto, using his chest as a makeshift pillow. Scrambling away before Naruto could awaken, she rested against a tree, breathing deeply. She could already feel her strength coming back, but she was far from where she was upon arriving. Looking down at the boy she'd been tasked with guarding, she noticed a few subtle changes. While she couldn't really tell while he was laying down, she thought he had grown an inch or two. His hair seemed to be a bit of a lighter shade of blonde, and his skin had turned a bit pale, though not nearly as much as her own. His fingernails had become sharp claws and his ears had become pointed ever so slightly. He shifted a bit, before awakening, and she saw that his eyes now glowed a bright green color.

"Ok, that hurt" he said, trying to stand. As he used his arms to push himself up, he suddenly felt a tingly sensation in his arms, before they sank into the ground, causing him to hit his face into the ground. Ember watched in interest as Naruto's arms became intangible and he got a face-full of dirt. She realized that Kyuubi and Clockwork were right. She was going to have to be a teacher after all. Getting up, she grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the ground.

"Alright blondie" she said. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a thing or two about being using ghost powers." Naruto looked over his hands, not even paying attention to her, as he moved his hands through each other. Grabbing her guitar, she struck a chord, sending ectoplasmic fists flying in Naruto's direction, knocking him back.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "What was that for?"

"To get you to pay attention" said Ember, dropping to her knees again. She was already drained of energy from Kyuubi, and the chord attack had drained her even further. "You need to focus. These powers all all about focus. Without it, you can end up either failing whatever thing you're doing, or accidentally use a power, like you did when your arms went intangible."

"Got it, focus" said Naruto, practically hopping up and down. "So what else can I do?" he asked. Ember almost chuckled.

"Look down, because you're doing something right now?" Looking down, Naruto yelped at the fact he was levitating off the ground. The shock caused him to once more fall on his face, which this time became intangible, phasing through the ground. Sighing, Ember pulled him from the ground once again. "Focus" she said again, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Right, sorry" said Naruto, calming down, taking some deep breaths. All of these events were watched by Clockwork in his citadel outside of time. He smirked as he shifted from his adult form to his child form. That was one future that had been corrected. Now, it was time for the other thorn in his side. He turned to the swirling green vortex, where he saw the ruins of a city, a man with pale blue skin and white flaming hair stood, his red eyes looking out at the destruction he was causing, all while he laughed a horrible laugh.

Chapter end.

Alright, as usual tell me what you think. But please tell me something besides 'it's good, update.' Otherwise I have no idea of what to improve on.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Ask, and you shall receive. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom

"Left!" The blonde shot to his left, barely dodging a blast of ectoplasmic sound-waves, his body hovering ten feet in the air.

"Up!" shouted Ember, striking another chord on her guitar, sending another wave of energy at Naruto, forcing him to fly higher to evade. "Now to the left again!" she yelled, twisting a nob on her instrument, sending a hail of ectoplasmic fists flying at the young ninja, who complied. Thinking, she struck one last chord straight at Naruto, who didn't dodge in time and was blasted back, phasing through several tree branches.

"Hey, you didn't warn me!" shouted Naruto, popping out of the tree, flying out and toward the ghost girl.

"Hey, this is flight training. You have to learn to fly correctly, and that means you're gonna have to do it without warning or you're gonna crash and burn, Dipstick. Think on your feet" replied Ember, her flaming hair whipping in the breeze. A week had passed, and Naruto had moved into a brand new apartment. Coincidentally, the other tenants moved out at the same point. That was fine with him.

The pair were floating around one of Konoha's training grounds, nicknamed the 'Forest of Death.' And with the two using it to train the blonde, a more appropriate name could not have been thought of. Of course, the 'blonde' couldn't exactly be called a blonde in his ghostly state. The change had happened gradually. At first, he had only looked slightly pale, with dull blonde hair, and pointed ears, glowing, green eyes, and claw-like hands. As the week had progressed, he had become much more ghostly.

His hair had faded to a pure white color, and his eyes had begun to glow even brighter. His skin had reached a tone that matched the ghost-rocker exactly, and his whisker marks had widened and become more defined. His body lost most of its fat, replaced with lean muscle. While in his ghost-form, he wore a pair of loose, black pants, combat boots, a black muscle-t, and a leather duster. Across his forehead, nearly covered by his white bangs, was a Shinobi forehead protector, a skull symbol adorning the metal plating.

"You could have just let me blow myself up, and then neither of us would have to deal with this crap" said Naruto, his mood having re-darkened over the week as well. He was silenced by a punch to the jaw from the spirit-teen.

"What did I say?" she shouted. "I don't want to hear any of this suicide business. You aren't going to die on my watch, kid."

"Ugh, whatever" said Naruto. "I've got to go anyway. I meet my team and sensei today." Dropping to the ground, he clapped his hands together in front of him, causing a glowing, red ring to form around his hands. Stretching his arms out to the side, the ring split in two, before moving up his arms, stretching wider as they reached his body. As they went, every section of his body they passed over reverted to their normal human state. Eventually, they reached his body and expanded, traveling over its entirety, before reuniting in the center and disappearing in a bright flash, leaving his form completely human-looking. Gone were his ghostly features and new clothes, replaced by his orange jumpsuit. His headband had also reverted to its original state, the skull replaced with the stylized leaf symbol.

As he walked away, phasing through the large wall surrounding the forest training ground, Ember's expression softened slightly, before she made herself invisible, and began following the boy she had been tasked to guard and train. Naruto made it across the village fairly quickly, arriving at the academy and, making sure nobody was watching, passed through the doors, as though they weren't there. As he walked through the hall, he eventually found his class, and heard the ruckus within, meaning the rest of his classmates had already arrived.

Deciding not to make a big scene, Naruto focused with everything he had, still not used to all of his powers. As of yet, he really only knew how to fly, transform, and become intangible. His other powers, such as invisibility, they hadn't worked on yet, so he wasn't nearly as proficient in their use. Continuing his focusing, he faded from view, slowly but surely, until he had disappeared completely. Phasing through the wall, he froze when one of the other graduates, Hinata Hyuuga, turned and appeared to stare straight at him.

"_Aw crap"_ thought the blonde. _"She can see me?"_ Looking to where his hand should be, he saw nothing, showing he was indeed invisible. Looking back at the girl, he got a good look at her eyes and relaxed. _"That's right"_ he remembered. _"The Hyuuga's have those weird 'Byakugan' eyes, that can see almost everything."_ Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief, he floated toward the back of the class, causing the Hyuuga girl to let out a gasp, and whip around, trying to keep from looking at him. Once he arrived, and made certain that nobody was looking, he popped back into view, looking as though he had been sitting there the whole time.

Not a minute later, Iruka entered the room, quieting all the young Shinobi, and dividing them into groups of three, and announcing their squad number and sensei. For the most part, Naruto zoned them out. He had no interest in who would be on what team. He really didn't care what team he was on either. He was certain that he and his team wouldn't get along well. He was only mildly interested in who his sensei would be. Based on who they were, they could either hate the blonde for being Kyuubi's jailor, or be completely indifferent.

"Team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka" announced Iruka, getting a shrill scream of happiness from Sakura, her long pink hair whipping around as she danced a bit for being placed on the same team as her not-so-secret crush, Sasuke Uchiha. From across the room, Kiba groaned.

"Damn it" he said, covering his ears. "Why them hell did I get put on the same team as the human dog-whistle?" His pet Akamaru, a small Nin-hound pup, whimpered in agreement, clamping his paws over his ears.

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" continued Iruka. "Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki, under the guidance of Kurenai Yuhi." The classroom went quiet, before an eruption of whispers broke out, nobody having known that Naruto had passed his test. Eventually, they caught Hinata's gaze toward the back, to see Naruto staring down on them with a look of apathy, as though he didn't even care that he was being gossiped about only a few rows ahead.

"Whoa, when did you get here, Naruto?" asked Kiba. "I didn't see you come in."

"That's because you don't have eyes like a Hyuuga" replied Naruto, staring at Hinata, making her turn beet-red and once more look away from her crush.

"So you passed after all?" said Shikamaru Nara, his hands behind him, supporting his head as he leaned back in his chair. "What a drag, my dad already had me write out a sympathy card." Naruto couldn't suppress a chuckle at the lazy Nara. Of the students in the classroom, Naruto was only really close friends with Shikamaru and Choji Akimichi. Their families both seemed to like him, but now that he knew that they knew about Kyuubi, he couldn't be sure it wasn't some kind of act. But he knew he could at least trust the younger ninja, who weren't aware of his condition.

"Yeah" said Naruto. "I passed after a little private showing of my skill level to Iruka and the old man Hokage."

"You're telling us the Hokage himself saw fit to pass you?" asked Sasuke, his tone bored and uncaring. "I suppose it makes sense. With as much as you hang around the Hokage's office, I was beginning to think you lived there." Clearing his throat, Iruka calmed the room back down, before continuing reading off the list of teams. Once he had finished, the door opened, and several Jonin-ranked ninja entered the classroom, calling for their teams to follow them. 

"Team eight" said one of them, a young female Jonin. Naruto got a good look at her, not thinking she looked like much. Long, black hair flowed down, untamed, to her shoulders. Her eyes were a strange red color, with an odd ring in them. Whether or not it was some type of dojutsu was yet to be seen, but Naruto didn't think much of it, either. She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was very broad material, which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular Shinobi sandals.

"I take it you are Kurenai Yuhi?" asked Shino, his voice coming from his lips in an eerie monotone.

"Yes" she replied. "And I take it from your question you are one of my students?"

"Shino Aburame" he replied, nodding his head. Turning toward Hinata, Kurenai smiled, and the blue-haired girl let a small smile grace her lips as well, the two having known each other since Hinata was a young girl.

"And you must be Naruto" said Kurenai, turning toward the blonde. "A late graduate, but Iruka says you have potential." Naruto just rolled his eyes and smiled, not quite ready to trust the young Jonin just yet. "Well" continued Kurenai. "Let's go. I hope everyone is hungry. I figure if we're going to get to know each-other better, we may as well do it over lunch."

"I don't care where we go, as long as they serve ramen" said Naruto, standing up, and Kurenai just smiled a bit.

"Yes, they serve ramen, and much more" she said. "We can head over to the restaurant, and make the real introductions there, alright?" The three new genin nodded, before heading out the door. From up on the ceiling, the invisible form of Ember phased back through, back out into the open hair, and hovered above the academy, watching Naruto walk away with his new team. Continuing to play guardian angel, she flew overhead, still invisible, as they crossed the village.

Reaching a small restaurant, the group entered and sat down, before a waiter came out, looking disdainfully at the blonde of the group. "I'm afraid we don't serve your kind here" he said. "The two ladies and the other boy can stay, but you will have to leave." Naruto looked at his team, gauging their reactions. Hinata looked shocked, turning to their new sensei, silently asking her to explain or do something. Shino merely cocked an eyebrow behind his glasses; his curiosity peaked by the waiter's choice of words. Kurenai said nothing, but glared furiously at the dark-haired man. Finally, she spoke up.

"I'm afraid you must have my genin mistaken for someone else" she said, her tone filled with false cheer, veiling a hidden threat.

"And I am quite certain that I refuse to serve this…child. If you don't like that, you can all leave" announced the waiter. From across the room, Ember watched the conversation unfold. Looking around, Ember spotted the restaurant manager, busy filing some orders, and not even noticing his waiter's stance against Naruto. Floating over, she jumped into his body, over-shadowing his mind. Turning, the possessed manager made his/her way over to the table.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he/she shouted, surprising the waiter, making him jump.

"I was…I mean, I wasn't…" the man stuttered, trying to think of what to say in his defense. His boss was an imposing man, standing 6'1'' tall, and covered in muscle. Not to mention that the man was a former Shinobi himself, having retired after the Kyuubi had attacked the village. But the years of retirement hadn't degraded his skill at all, and he made sure his staff always remembered that fact.

"You were just turning away perfectly good customers" said Ember, through the man. "I suggest you find yourself another job. You're fired." The man's eyes widened and his stuttering became worse.

"Bu-but I was only…" Ember cut him off before he could ramble any more.

"Out of my restaurant, now" she ordered, pointing her possessed man's hand toward the door, and the dejected waiter, shoulder's slumped, gave one last glare at Naruto, before trudging out the door. "I'm so sorry about that" he/she continued, calling over a waitress to take their order. As Naruto looked at the man, his eyes widened as he saw him wink, before his eyes glowed a bright green, just like his own in his ghost form, or his teacher's, and immediately he realized what had happened, nodding his thanks to his flaming-haired ghost mentor.

She nodded back, and exited the man, who looked confused, but shrugged and continued his paperwork. The group ordered, and the waitress, who was much more cheery and polite, quickly brought the order back to the cook.

"So then, it's time for introductions" said Kurenai. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I just recently became a Jonin, and this is my first genin squad. I have a special talent for Genjutsu, so you will see and learn quite a bit about them from me. I plan to work you hard, to be the best Shinobi that you all can be. But first, I need to know a bit about you all, so I can get a feel for your strengths and faults. So Shino, why don't you go first?" The boy nodded, before speaking.

"If I may Sensei, I am curious to know why our waiter did not like Naruto" replied Shino, peaking over to the blonde, Hinata doing the same. Naruto just looked at them, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just piss people off a lot" was his answer, not elaborating any more than that. The two other genin looked at him for another few seconds, before Shino nodded and turned to Kurenai.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I use my family's techniques with my insects, and enjoy studying and adding new insects to my collection. I do not, as of now, have anything else of interest to say" he announced, his voice that same, even, monotone the entire time. Kurenai just nodded, knowing the Aburame had always been the silent, thinker types.

"Alright" she said. "How about you, Hinata?" The girl looked down, and began to fidget with her hands.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she said. "I use my Byakugan with my family's Gentle Fist style. But what I really want is to be the first Hyuuga to work outside the clan, as a medic." Kurenai smiled and nodded, before turning to Naruto.

"And you, Naruto?" she asked, gesturing with her hand for him to contribute, and with a sigh, he did.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said, leaning back in his chair. "I can use the forbidden Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and have an interest in the supernatural and ghostly." Kurenai looked at him oddly, as did his other teammates, but they said nothing. As their food came out, Kurenai began.

"Alright team. Normally, the Jonin will give their team a test to see if they need to be sent back to the academy or not." Upon this announcement, the three tensed up. They relaxed, however, when she continued. "However, the Hokage put this team together himself. He has decided that at least one team should be trained specially as a Reconnaissance, scouting, and infiltration team. My instructions are to train you three to become that team. Tomorrow, I will test what kind of ability that you have. But for now, dig in."

The three nodded, and began eating, but in Naruto's head, he wondered why the old man had placed him on a recon team. Upon hearing infiltration, he began wondering if the Hokage had found out about his new ghost powers, but realized that that should be impossible. Putting it to the back of his mind, he resumed eating.

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi sat watching the entire scene unfold through the use of his crystal orb. He sighed, pulling his pipe from his lips and watched the smoke leave his lungs. He in fact did know about Naruto's abilities, but was unsure of what to make of them. For now, he would have to be content with watching, and he had to admit that the three fresh genin would make a fine recon team. Back in the old days of Shinobi, the genin would be placed on specific teams based on abilities. But now, the placement was largely random, with each genin believing they would be best on their own anyway, ruining whatever team dynamic would be put in place.

As he put away his crystal ball, he stood and moved toward his window, looking out at the great leaf village, and the mountain decorated with the Hokages of old. His gaze moved down the line, eventually moving back and forth between his own visage, and that of the Yondaime Hokage, who had been his successor…and his predecessor.

"Minato…if you saw what was going on with your son, you would be turning over in your grave" he said, shaking his head. "And," he added, as an afterthought, "Kushina would dig her way from hers and beat the living hell out of anyone responsible for bringing Naruto to this point." He gave a visible shudder at the thought of Naruto's mother, and the fury she would have were she alive. He gave one last sigh, before watching a small group of birds fly overhead, toward the village, and went back to his desk. He had a lot of paperwork to do. But he smirked upon seeing it, as Naruto's escapade with the hidden scroll had reminded him of the Shadow Clone jutsu, and what it could do.

Without even making a hand sign, he made three clones to take care of his work, while he left his office. It had been too long since he had just taken a walk through his village.

Chapter end.

Shorter than the last one, but had several requests to do this one. I decided to change Naruto's transformation to differentiate between his, Danny's and Vlad's. And while yes, I did place Naruto on a team with Hinata, no, they will not be paired, and there will be no harem. This is strictly a Naruto/Ember story.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics. 


	3. Chapter 3

Very short, but still a great chapter, if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom.

"Now, that one there," said the flaming-haired Ember, indicating a Chuunin on the training field, working on sharpening his skills with shuriken and kunai. The command was aimed at her charge, who nodded, before his form became translucent and he floated down unseen, flying straight into the young man's body, who tensed up before his eyes began to glow green, just like Naruto's.

"I did it," he shouted up to the air to Ember, who nodded in approval. Along with his Shinobi training with his team, Naruto was making progress with his powers, but he still had a lot to learn. His team was still completely unaware of his abilities for now though. Ember didn't know exactly what a hybrid was capable of, as she had only ever fought the half-breed from Amity Park, Danny Phantom, but he only used the most basic ghost abilities. If there were more powers a hybrid could achieve, he'd need a proper teacher, and Ember was sure that Clockwork wouldn't help. She was just as sure that she couldn't go to Amity Park's resident hero for help, or risk getting crammed back into his stupid thermos.

She tried to wrack her brain, thinking of who could help teach him the things she herself wasn't aware of. There was only one other person she could think of, but going to him was something she really hated to consider. Sure he was powerful, but the man was also a manipulative bastard, if the rumors she heard were true. However, eventually, there was only so much she could teach without running out of instruction. She didn't want to. It went against everything she stood for. But then again, so did her current assignment. Still, she couldn't help but develop a soft spot for the boy. She wasn't sure if it was the loneliness he felt, his own mild contempt for authority, or even the fact his powers came from her own ectoplasm, but she knew that she saw him in a different light than she would other people. And so, she would go to the man, if only for this boy. She would go to Plasmius.

"That's great, Dipstick," she said, picking at the strings of her guitar. "But don't go shouting it out loud like that. Most of the time, Overshadowing needs to be subtle, so you don't get caught. I don't think shouting to the heavens is the best way to be subtle." No sooner had she finished the sentence, than an Anbu with a mask resembling a crane shunshinned into the training field. Ember quickly became invisible, but she knew she had been spotted.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said the Anbu, his voice never wavering, despite the fact that he knew Naruto was possessing another Shinobi. "You and your blue-haired friend are to report to the Hokage's office immediately." Ember faded back into view and looked over to the side, looking directly into the eyes of her charge, staring back at her through the eyes of the overshadowed Chuunin.

Timeskip  
Hokage's office

"Now then," said Sarutobi, looking over to Naruto, who was back in his human form, and then to Ember, who had also transformed. Not wanting to be too conspicuous, she decided that should anyone else see her, she didn't want her status as a ghost exposed. Currently, rather than flaming blue hair, she had brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes remained green, but did not glow, and her skin had taken on a more tan appearance. For all intents and purposes, anyone that saw her would see her as completely human.

"Well now, I must say I am rather surprised by you, and the powers you seem to have given to Naruto, Miss Ember," said Sarutobi, taking a few puff of his pipe. "However, my line of questioning veers more into Why and How it happened, more so than anything else. So would either of you care to explain?" Upon neither answering him, his gaze fell and he sighed.

"I see," he said. "Then I guess I'll have to take a guess for myself. Let's see...I can still feel Naruto's Chakra, along with another energy, which you both seem to have in abundance. It's an energy I've only felt on the battlefield. It is cold, and dark, and I must say, it feels like death, so my best guess would be...ectoplasm, am I correct?" The shocked looks on the faces of the two was all he need to know and a smile graced his face. "I thought as much. It's an honor to meet a true ghost before becoming one myself."

"How do you know about ghosts?" asked Naruto, completely shocked, but Sarutobi just chuckled, before his face took on a look of seriousness and a bit of sadness.

"An old student of mine had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with death," he replied after a moment of staring into space. "But now is not the time for remembrance of things passed. Somehow, you've managed to obtain ghost abilities of your own, from what I've gathered." The statement was directed at Naruto, who looked down in shame. If he knew about his abilities and about Ember, he probably really knew just who it was that blew up his apartment building.

"Yes sir," he said, and Sarutobi could feel the fear and shame radiate from the boy. "The fox used Ember's ectoplasm to give me ghost powers." Sarutobi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. So the fox was somewhat to blame. He knew a group of people who wouldn't react well to that news, and accordingly made a mental note never to reveal that tidbit of information.

"And what are the extent of your abilities?" he asked. "What can you do?" It was Ember who spoke next.

"We aren't sure yet," she said. "We know he can fly, turn invisible and intangible, and overshadow someone, which is the ability to fly into their body and take it over. But we don't know exactly how many abilities he may have, what they are, and what their limits are."

"I would assume that someone should know," replied Sarutobi, blowing a bit of smoke.

"Someone does know," said Ember, peaking Naruto's interest. "Once I run out of things I can show him, I'm going to have to find another half-ghost to come and play teacher. I'm still charged with being a guardian to him, but there's only so much he can learn from me." Sarutobi just nodded.

I'm going to trust you for now, because you as of yet have shown no animosity toward the village or Naruto," he replied. "However, my position can quickly change, and I think you'll find that our life energy, chakra, is more than capable of dealing with your ectoplasmic death energy." While there was no real animosity in the old man's voice, Ember couldn't help but feel a bit of fear course through her at the Hokage's thinly veiled threat. She nodded in confirmation and Sarutobi matched the gesture.

"Excellent," he announced. "Now, I would like to meet this teacher you plan to have teaching my shinobi, preferably before the aforementioned training even begins. If he or she is found to be capable and trustworthy, they will be granted the rank of Special Jonin so as to make Naruto's training legally sanctioned by the village. As such, I extend the same rank to you, Miss Ember." The ghost and half-ghost looked at each other strangely, before turning back to the aged leader.

"What exactly does that mean I'd have to be doing," said Ember. "I don't exactly bow before authority." To punctuate her sentence, she struck a chord on her guitar, shaking the office a bit.

"I thought as much," replied Sarutobi. "I will ask only, first that you never do that again in my office. Lack of respect for authority or not, I am the leader of this village, and such an action can be seen as a threat, which _will_ be acted upon and removed." The ghost girl swallowed nervously, not sure why the old man could freak her out like he did. "And that you continue to train Naruto, and accompany him on all missions he shall partake in."

"Whatever you say," sighed Ember, crossing her arms, ceasing eye-contact with the aged Hokage, causing him to smile a bit. To him, the Ghost girl really was nothing more than a teenager deep down.

"Excellent," said Sarutobi, standing finally from his seat. "You both may go for now. I'll inform Kurenai of this new addition to her team." Naruto nodded, before a red ring formed vertically over his body, separating into two and spreading outward, transforming the boy into his Ghost form. Ember merely erupted into blue flame, before it died down, leaving the girl in her own natural form. The two floated up out of their seats, before phasing through the ceiling, right before Sarutobi's eyes, which closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Making the Ghost a special Jonin was risky, especially if the council got wind of what was going on.

The two floated above the village for a while, invisible to the masses below as Naruto lay on his back as though back-floating in water, while Ember merely lay across her guitar.

"So what's this about another teacher?" asked Naruto, breaking the silence. Ember merely looked at the boy before sighing, closing her eyes.

"Look, kid, I'm a ghost. You're a half-ghost. I can't teach you everything about being half-and-half because I don't know everything. As far as I know, there are two other half-ghosts. Out of the two of them, there's really only one that has the experience and power you need. Unfortunately, he's supposed to be a heartless bastard."

"So what?" rebuffed Naruto. "So are half the villagers down there. Heartless or no, if he can teach me what I need to know, I'm willing to ask if you are."

"Alright," said Ember, her eyes glowing brightly as they opened up once more. "When I run out of things to teach you, we'll look for the other guy to get him to teach you. Until then, it looks like not only am I your teacher, and now your teammate, but I outrank you."

"WHAT!" shouted Naruto, giving her an incredulous look after comically flailing, as though he had almost fallen out of the sky.

"Did I, or did I not just become a 'Special Jonin?" asked Ember, a smirk clearly plastered across her face, causing Naruto to sputter, trying to come up with a decent come-back. Upon finding none, he bowed his head in defeat. It was then that his face turned serious and he looked toward his teacher.

"Can I ask you something?" he said. Ember laid back and closed her eyes.

"Shoot," she said. Naruto looked like he was having trouble finding the right words, but suddenly, he spoke.

"How did you die?" Ember almost fell off her guitar. That was one question she had honestly never thought he would ever have the nerve to ask.

"How?" she replied questionably, and got a nod in response. She sighed and turned away from her student. While she wouldn't admit it, she was ashamed of herself for dying in such a manner. "You really wanna know?" She was hoping that her young student would read her body language and drop it. No such luck. His gaze only told her that his resolve had increased.

"...I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school. My taste in clothes and music, and my rebel attitude made me something of the social outcast." Naruto was listening intently. He had never heard his teacher speak like she now was. Gone was the slang and insults, replaced with the somberness that one would expect to hear when discussing such a topic as death.

"And one day," she continued, "I got asked out to the school dance. I didn't even care that some popular kid who normally wouldn't give me a second look asked out the punk-rocker wannabe. I bought a dress. It was a really nice dress too. And that's saying something from me, because if you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly the most thrilled by dresses." Naruto nodded, but continued to listen.

"The night of the dance came. I was so...excited. I thought, maybe things were finally looking up for me. I waited up for him to come. And I waited. And waited. But he didn't show up. I found out later that it was all part of some prank on the part of the popular kids. Great fun at the expense of me and the other 'uncool' students. All throughout the next day I was the butt of one joke after another. I found the one who asked me out, and all I did was ask him why. Know what he said?" Naruto shook his head no, and the ghost-girl continued. As she did, her flaming hair seemed to burn less brightly, and Naruto could see the beginnings of tears entering his mentor's eyes, though she turned her back once more in an effort to hide them.

"He said, 'I'm sorry, do I know you?' He and all the other popular kids acted like I didn't exist. They pretended that they didn't even know my name." The tears began to fall now as she recalled the events as though they had happened moments ago. I walked home that night. I just felt so angry, and so sad, and all I wanted was to make everything stop. On my way home, I passed by a burning apartment building. The fire department was trying their best, but the flames were too much. It was almost like I was watching myself in slow motion. In all the confusion, I walked into the building. I didn't even feel the flames on my skin. I just lay down against the wall and let the fire do its job."

Naruto was speechless. Never had he given any thought as to why his teacher was the way she was. Now he knew why she detested his thoughts of suicide. She turned to her charge, looking him right in the eye.

"Trust me kid," she said. "It ain't any better being on this side of life. The only thing you take with you is rage and a lot of bad memories. More than you'd think, it's the ghosts that are the haunted ones." The ghost-girl became invisible after that, leaving only a few parting words.

"I'll meet you back at your place later," she said, and the open air was silent. Naruto looked down sadly. He had never intended to upset Ember. If he were honest with himself, she was the closest thing he had to actual companionship since she had flown into his life. Sure, he maybe had a few friends, a few people that liked him as he was, but he wasn't able to be close to them. At the end of the day, they had their own lives and own concerns which he was not a part of. But not with Ember. Since she arrived, her whole existence had become watching over him, teaching him, and being an open ear to talk to. She had become the most important person in his life, and he had made her relive the worst thing to ever happen to her.

A look of fierce determination came into his eyes, and he promised himself he would make it up to her, no matter how long it took him. Promised himself that she would never again have to be sad or angry as long as he was in her charge. It was the promise of a lifetime. And it was a promise that he was determined to keep at any cost.

Chapter end

So what do you think? Like, dislike?" Somewhere in-between? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	4. Find me on Twitter

I have decided that rather than have people keep PMing me about stories, to set up a Twitter account. Through this account, I will post regular updates on which stories I am working on, and how far they have gotten, that way, you can all take note of this and ease up a little on all the messages. The account is listed as

Fan_of_Fanfics

Hope you all can find me, my pic is the same on there as it is my profile.


End file.
